¿Ahora si?
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: "Solo quiero encontrar alguien a quien se me permita besar"... uuu... va a estar buena.. pasen pasen.. eddxbells... benvenuti! jejeje
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**DECLAIMER:.:.:... Los personajes pertenecen a mi intima amiga Stephanie Meyer... Ella solo me los presta para jugar un rato con ellos... ((solo Edward es mio pero no le digan a nadie x3...))**

PD..::.. La historia es mia... porfaaa! No la traduzcas, adaptes o copies sin mi autorizacion si? En mi perfil esta mi correo si quieres platicar... Edward, Stephan, Emm, Damon, y yo.. ((=3)) te lo vamos a agradecer!

****

Ahora siii... jejejeje ojala les guste...

* * *

Si claro besar es lo más fácil y sencillo que pueda existir… bueno eso creía antes de conocerlo…

Y no es que yo tuviera _muchísima_ experiencia. Enrealidad solo habia besado a 3 chicos en mis 18 y cortos años de vida.

Tyler, Tyler Crowley una decisión bastante, _muy,_ mala. Fue en una noche de fiesta que lo conocí y lo bese sin estar en el uso de mis cinco sentidos debido al alcohol en mi sangre. Lo que yo no sabia es que en esa fiesta estaba su ex-novia y la más peligrosa arpilla que pudiera existir en el mundo, Lauren. Despues de un par de citas y varias amenazas a mi persona de parte de la "querida" Lauren decidi que lo mas saludable seria dejar las cosas por la paz y le pedi a Tyler que no me llamara de nuevo y este a las pocas semanas regreso con Lauren con lo que crei que me dejaria en libertad. Pero ella tenía otro concepto.

Asi que decidio seguir con la tortura a lo que sobrevivi hasta que vino Mike Newton el capitán del equipo de Badminton y el error del siglo patrocinado, _obviamente,_ por mi y con eso gane una tortura peor que Lauren jamás podría superar… bueno enrealidad Lauren se "unio" a esta nueva tortura traida desde mi infierno personal. Asi que mi supuesta amiga Jessica se unio a Lauren formando asi el club "odiemos y hagamos la vida imposible a Bella Swan". Por su parte Mike se dedico a perseguirme y se me pego como la paria y no habia poder humano que le hiciera entender que yo no queria N-A-D-A con el. Gracias al cielo se canso de rogar, o talvez fue el echo de que le grite que no lo queria enfrente de toda la cafeteria que ya estaba harta de el y que yo no lo queria, pero de cualquier modo me funciono y me dejo en paz.

Decidi durante un tiempo ya no salir y dedicarme por completo a mis estudios aunque la unica que me apoyaba en lo de estudiar era mi amiga Angela que me dejo a mitad de camino y cayo a los pies del amor con su querido Ben. Solo me quedaban 2 opciones mi mejor amigo Jacob y Alice. Aunque en realidad Jacob tenía novia hacia un poco de tiempo para su querida amiga y de vez en cuando saliamos y por otra parte Alice una irremediable adicta a las compras.

Todo transcurria perfectamente hasta que, en un acto de estupidez marca Bella y como consecuencia de un largo año sin tener el mas minimo acercamiento a ningun especimen masculino, bese a Jacob. Bueno yo no lo bese el me beso a mi pero yo sabia que el estaba con Leah, su novia, yo correspondi y fue en ese momento que cabe mi propia tumba.

Terminamos siendo una especie de amigos con derecho o una burrada parecida y a ninguno de los dos nos parecio bien asi que decidimos alejarnos un poco.

Cuando le conte a Alice se escandalizo y me hizo jurar que no lo volveria a hacer. Pero Jake me lo estubo poniendo bastante dificil a pesar de que fue decisión de el que dejaramos de frecuentarnos no obstante logre poner limites y nuestra amistad sobrevivió. O al menos lo intentamos.

En fin ese es mi pequeño historial. No todo habia transcurrido sobre ruedas. Asi que por segunda vez decidi iba a esperar a un hombre al que se me fuera permitido besar.

– ¡ADIVINA ADIVINA ADIVINA ADIVINA! – dijo Alice dando saltitos por todo el apartamento y sin detenerse a tomar un respiro, me pregunte como lo hacia, seguramente tenia sindrome de hiperactividad cronica.

– Alice detente ¿que pasa? – le dije tomando la de los hombros para que no destrosara todo a su paso.

–¡VIENE JASPER! – grito de nuevo y me abrazo con una fuerza que una persona tan diminuta no deberia de tener.

– No… res… pi… ro… – consegui decir y al instante aflojo su abraso pero no me solto – Vaya Alice es grandioso – dije cuando recupere un poco el aliento – ¿y cuando viene?

– En una semana – chilló y entonces se detuvo dramaticamente – y no viene solo – agrego para mi desgracia.

Despues de mi episodio con Jacob se habia empeñado en que debia de salir con otros chicos pero yo no queria, ya habia pasado por mucho como para querer meterme en mas problemas, asi que no me preocupe y supuse que seria uno mas a la lista de "Chicos a los que me tengo que resistir".

–A ¿si? – Dije soltandome para dirijirme a la cocina y restarle importancia - ¿y con quién viene?

– Con Edward –… – ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto verde ¿Bella?

Continura?

********

* * *

Aaaaaww! ke les parece?... m?... es solo una probadita... jajajaja

Haber... si juntamos 15 reviews la sigo que les parece? justo o no? jajajajajaja ((digan ke siiii! O.O)) jejeje

Ojala les aya gustadoo! va a ser mi primera historia larga asi ke deseenme suerte... y no vayan a ser crueles siii? jejeje

Bueno i como siempre mis dedicatorias! jejeje ((si no las pongo me matan! ¬¬))

+Eree! chica haber ke tal te parecio? jejejeje animo amiguitaa! te quiero un resto ya sabes... ((att.. tu fan de guate!)) jjejejeje un bechoteee!

+Hey vick! ace sigloos! i cuando se puede.. MILAGROO! jajajaajaja un abrazote y un kissoo.. jajaja

+ROSSE! mi kerida hermana ((al diablo las primas)) jajajaja mi kerida FAN #1... jajajaja te quiero un montooon! ojala te interese i me sigas [[ya me dijiste ke lo ibas a acer asi ke aora te aguantas]]... jajaja te la dedico con mucho cariño y te mando un besote y un abrazotee! jajaja

+Alfredo! jeje amor ojala ke te guste.. ya sabes ke eres mi "muso inspirador" verdad? jejeje te amo i ya kiero ke estes akii conmigoo ¬¬... miss ya! jeje te mando un super besoo!

Y a todas/os los ke me hicieron falta ((sorry pero tengo memoria de pescado)) jajaja un abrazote a todas mis lectoras ((si es ke tengo alguna)) ojala ke les aya gustado.. ciaoo!

* * *

pst pst... chicas/os... ven el globito amarillo... si?... REVIEWS! jajaja las/os amoo!


	2. Recuerdos

**DECLAIMER:.:.:... Los personajes pertenecen a mi intima amiga Stephanie Meyer... Ella solo me los presta para jugar un rato con ellos... ((solo Edward es mio pero no le digan a nadie x3...))**

PD..::.. La historia es mia... porfaaa! No la traduzcas, adaptes o copies sin mi autorizacion si? En mi perfil esta mi correo si quieres platicar... Edward, Stephan, Emm, Damon, y yo.. ((=3)) te lo vamos a agradecer!

**Ahora siii... jejejeje ojala les guste...**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

–A ¿si? – Dije soltandome para dirijirme a la cocina y restarle importancia – ¿y con quién viene?

– Con Edward –… – ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto verde ¿Bella?

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**RECUERDOS…**

– No-pue-de-ser – logre articular en un susurro. Todo en mi mente se nublo pero me fue imposible luchar contra la avalancha de recuerdos que se me vinieron encima… bueno era un solo recuerdo pero me aplasto como si fuese una verdadera avalancha. Habia luchado contra ese recuerdo todo el tiempo, asi que no puede evitar rememorar detalle tras detalle.

Había sido hace casi un año…

FLASH BACK

– Me alegra que al fin vaya a conocer a Jasper – dije bastante emocionada y sorprendida de mí interes en conocerlo. Ella se la pasaba hablando de el todo el tiempo asi que me había picado la curiosidad. No faltaba decir mucho para activar su modo de duende-hiperactivo-parlanchín.

– ¡Si lo sé! No te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy no me lo puedo creer, se van a llevar super; además viene con Emmett me dijo que te extraña mucho y al parecer tiene una nueva novia y vas a conocer a mi pri…– deje que siguiera con su monólogo sin apenas detenerse a respirar.

Recorrí el aeropuerto con la mirada, mientras ella continuaba hablando, para ver si lograba distinguir entre la gente al susodicho pero lo que me encontre fue un grupo de 3 chicos muy apuestos que se dirigían a donde nosotras nos encontrabamos. [Bueno yo creía que si eran guapos la verdad no veia bien de lejos. ((83))]

– Alice – susurre interrumpiendo su discurso – voltea muy discretamente a ver esos a chicos que viene hacia acá.

Claro debí suponer que la palabra DISCRECIÓN no estaba en el vocabulario de la duende asi que volteo derrepente y su reacción me dejo helada.

– ¡JASPER! – gritó y salió corriendo en dirección de los chicos. Uno de ellos abrió los brazos y atrapo a mi amiga en pleno vuelo. Se besaron provocando las risas de los acompañantes y pequeñas risitas por todo el aeropuerto. Mientras tanto yo me había quedado boquiabierta con la situación y mas aun con uno de los chicos que acompañaban al que obviamente era Jasper.

– Bella ven –dijo mi amiga arrastrandome hasta donde los chicos estaban – el es Jasper Hale, ya conoces a Emmett y este es mi primo, Edward.

– Hola – fue lo unico que logre articular en cuanto me perdi en los ojos esmeralda que pertenecian a Edward Cullen. Era guapisimo, (claro en la familia Cullen no habia ningun miembro "feo"), alto como Emmett y Jasper, cabello color bronce, me pregunte que se sentiria estar entre sus fuertes y bien torneados brazos, pero no tanto como me atraparon sus labios no eran muy gruesos pero tampoco delgados eran perfectos en ese momento me estaba imaginando como seria probarlos, su textura, su sabor… de no ser porque nos acababamos de conocer y estaba en mi estupido periodo de abstinencia me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos y lo hubiera besado como si no existiera el mañana para mi… Emmett me saco de mi ensoñacion con sus atronadoras y muy poco discretas risotadas.

– ¿Qué no me vas a saludar peque? – dijo acercandose a mi y dandome un autentico abrazo de oso

– No… res... pi… ro… – dije sin aliento (se estaba volviendo una frase comun cuando me encotraba cerca de él o de Alice)

– Ja. Ja. Ja – las risas de Emmett estallaron en mi oido – pense que dejarias un charco de babas aquí y no estaba dispuesto a limpiar jajaja – dijo deteniendoce dramaticamente a guiñarle un ojo a Alice y Jasper – a que no conocias a mi primo – añadio para mi enorme vergüenza y consiguiendo asi que mi cara ardiera en un tono de rojo intenso y eso ayudo a que Emmett estallara en risas otra vez.

Aun estabamos saliendo del aeropuerto y él no paraba de reir. Mientras tanto Edward trataba de romper el hielo conmigo y se presento formalmente.

– Soy Edward Cullen – dijo con voz aterciopelada y de pronto dudo – tu… eres Bella Swan, ¿cierto?

– Si – dije en un susurro – es un gusto conocerte al fin – añadi un poco más alto.

Resulto que Edward y yo teniamos muchas cosas en común lo que provoco que hablaramos durante horas sin descanso. Asi transcurrieron varios dias pero una semana despues de su estancia aquí todo cambiaría. Nadie habia tenido la gentileza de decirme que ellos solo se quedarian 2 semanas en Forks y tendrían que regresar a Alaska. Asi que mi querida amiga Alice y su hiperactividad decidieron que debiamos hacerles una despedida a lo grande el ultimo dia que estubieran aquí, asi que nos fuimos de fiesta a mi lugar favorito "La tua cantante" era un restaurante Italiano muy bueno al que Alice y yo ibamos cuando estabamos aburridas y queriamos pasar un buen rato. Me dirigí al apartamento de Alice donde los chicos llegarian y nos irimos todos juntos al bar.

–Alice... – dije con un tono persuasivo el mejor que podria emplear con ella.

– No empieces Bella esta es una ocacion especial – dijo mientras peinaba mi pelo y lo alaciaba un poco – además no querras perder tu oportunidad con Edward ademas se de muy buena fuente que tu le…

– No Alice – la corte fuertemente – Edward en solo un amigo, no más. No quiero arruinarlo como lo hice con Jake.

Serguramente fui suficientemente persuasiva ya que no continúo insistiendome y más bien se dedico a seguir jugando a las barbies conmigo. Hacia bastante frio por lo que opte por una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones color caqui que combinaban bien. Cuando salimos nos estaban esperando en 2 autos y habia una chica rubia con ellos.

– Bella ella es Rosalie – dijo jovialmente Emmett – mi novia

– Mucho gusto – dijo la autentica barbie. Me senti miserable incluso despues de haber pasado horas en manos de Alice.

– Igualmente – dije con un hilo de voz.

Me voltee y entonces lo vi. Alli de pie justo detrás de mí el tributo a la belleza de algun dios griego olvidado. Me quede helada donde estaba y el rio con disimulo.

– Hacemos juego – Me susurro en el oido cuando me saludo y volvio a reir cuando lo vi mas detenidamente el llevaba una camisa azul como la mia y unos pantalones caqui unos tonos mas oscuros que los mios al darme cuenta me uni a sus risas. Alice se aclaró la garganta para informarnos que Edward y yo viajariamos en un coche y los demas irian en el coche de Jasper.

Subi en silencio al volvo; por primera vez no sabia que decir y al parecer Edward tampoco. Se limito a subir la calefaccion y bajar la musica. Yo estaba convencida que no debia ser yo quien rompiera el silencio asi que me preparaba para un largo trayecto hacia el restaurante pero algo cambio en cuado bajo la musica inmediatamente reconoci a mi grupo favorito en la radio. Me gustaba mucho esa cancion pero no dije nada. Luego de un momento se vino el coro y no pude evitar cantar a todo pulmón.

_My plug in baby  
crucifies my enemies  
when I'm tired of giving…_

– ¿Te gusta Muse? – pregunte totalmente asombrada al notar que ambos habiamos cantado al mismo tiempo la estrofa de la cancion.

–Aaamm… si. – dijo un poco apenado.

– ¡Vaya! y yo creia que solo a mi me gustaba ese grupo. – Admití – todo el mundo me dice que soy un bicho raro. En especial Alice – Continue

– Lo mismo me dice Emmett a mí – dijo – pero lo cierto es que son realmente buenos.

– Ajá – fue lo unico que consegui articular.

El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio cómodo cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegamos al restaurante lo contemple caminar alrededor del auto y me abrió la puerta pero me había dejado atolondrada asi que topece con mis propios pies pero no me atrapó el suelo si no unos fuertes brazos; sus brazos me rodearon y su rostro quedo a unos centimetros del mio, empezo a acercarse pero rápidamente aparte de mi rostro del suyo.

_No lo arruines_ me dije, así que me levante y lo guie hacia adentro. Una vez ahí nos sentamos en una mesa a charlar animadamente. Alice arrastro a Jasper al centro de la pista de baile y Emmett y Rosalie los siguieron enseguida, asi que Edward y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato más.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto derrepente. No pude evitar reir – ¿Qué pasa?

– Talvez no te has fijado pero apenas puedo caminar en linea recta– dije intentando hacer alusión al pequeño tropiezo que tuve un momento atrás.

– ¿Quieres decir que no puedes bailar? – pregunto con una expresion divertida en el rostro.

– Obviamente.

– Pues eso depende de con quien bailes – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia el centro de la pista de baile junto a Alice y Jasper. Alice trato de darme animos sonriendome pero lo unico que pude devolverle fue una mueca de deseperacion.

Edward era un gran bailarin, debia admitirlo y yo solo deje que el fuera quien me llevara de un lado en la pista. Todo estaba muy divertido más que todo estubimos payaseando todo el tiempo asi que no me tuve que preocupar por bailar encerio, hasta que al DJ se le ocurrió cambiar el sentido de la música y poner música romantica. En ese preciso momento hice ademán de regresar a la mesa pero Edward me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

– Encerio no se bailar – dije en un intento deseperado para que me creyera y nos fueramos a la seguridad de una silla en nuestra mesa.

– Ya te lo dije, todo depende de con quien bailes – dijo suavemente y me puso sobre sus pies como a una niña de 5 años.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros con cara de resignación y el solo se rio. Estubimos asi varios minutos, y en ese lapso de tiempo no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos, que me penetraban con una intensidad inimaginable. Sus ojos recorian mi rostro una y otra vez. No lo podia evitar, sentirme incomoda estando en sus brazos era imposible, era como estar volando. Me sentia en las nubes. Sin ser conciente de ello me fui acercando a sus sensuales labios y el hacia exactamente lo mismo…

– Ouch!– _tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta_. Mi cabeza se las arreglo para golpear la suya con fuerza.

– Yo… lo… lo siento – me apresure a decir soltando lo y bajandome de sus pies – yo... – No encontraba palabras – yo… tengo que… que irme. – tartamudee. Debia recoger mi bolso de la mesa, despues me dirigí a la salída apresuradamente.

Una vez en la calle trate de pensar con claridad y decidi llamar a un taxi pero no habia ninguno por ahí, asi que empece a caminar rapidamente hacia la esquina pero, como no, me tropece con una pequeña grieta en la acera. Por segunda vez en la noche espere que el suelo me sostuviera pero en su lugar unos brazos, endemoniadamente familiares, me sostuvieron. De nuevo. Era increible, queria que me tragara la estúpida grieta, quería morirme en ese presiso momento o minimo no romper en llanto.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mi ángel salvador.

– Si… mm estoy bien gracias – debia salir de ahí antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Me ayudo a incorporarme pero en ningun momento solto mi cintura. Gracias al cielo paso un taxi y me apresure a llamarlo – me tengo que ir – dije rápidamente; Sali corriendo procurando no caerme y me subi al taxi lo mas rápido posible.

– ¡Espera! – grito detrás de mi pero lo ignore seria mejor que me mantuviera alejada de el al menos esta noche. En ese momento Alice empezo a llamame como loca por el celular asi que decidi apagarlo. Ya despues me las apañaria con ella. Ademas Edward mañana se iria y yo podria seguir con mi vida normal.

Llegue a mi casa y encendi el celular. Tenía mil llamadas de Alice y otros mil mensajes amenazantes. Debia llamarla para tranquilizarla pero no lo iba a hacer; antes de cualquier cosa debia relajarme y meditar en lo que habia pasado y en lo que debia hacer mañana; asi que me meti a la ducha y puse el agua caliente para que relajara mis muy tensos musculos. Mientras me relajaba pense en el momento en el que Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me miro a los ojos, aun tenia la sensacion de sus brazos alrededor mio, pero no podia evitar pensar en la metida de pata… Otra estupidez marca Bella… ¿acaso no me daba cuenta de que casi arruino una perfecta amistad? ¡OTRA VEZ!... El agua caliente se termino asi que salí del baño bien envuelta en mi toalla para conservar el calor y me dirigí a mi habitacion, me puse mi pajama y le roge al cielo que me permitiera dormir tranquilamente. Ya habia tomado mi decision. Me despediria como que si nada hubiera sucedido y listo! Era un plan demaciado fácil ojalá que funcionara.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y llame a Alice que me contesto euforica.

– Quieres decirme...¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TE FUISTE DE ESA MANERA ANOCHE QUE DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!– Aproveche que tomo un mini respiro para interrumpirla.

– Si, Alice, lo se. Lo siento. ¿Sabes a qué hora sale su vuelo?

– Perfecto. Si, ve y arregla lo que hisiste anoche. Estupenda idea. Debiste ver la cara de Edward cuando regreso al bar. Pobresito. Asi que arreglalo. En cuanto lleges debes besa…

– NO – la interrumpi bruscamente. ¿Acaso ella no entendia? – No Alice no lo voy a arruinar, no otra vez como lo hice con Jake, eso ya te lo habia dicho. Y debes entenderlo. Limitate a decirme a que hora salen.

– A las 9:30am – dijo timidamente

– Ok gracias. Te veo ahí. – y colge.

Aun quedaban 2 horas asi que me aliste y esperé a Alice y a los demás en el aeropuerto. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron.

– ¡Eh! ¡Peque! Anoche no te vi ni el polvo. ¿Por qué no te despediste? – grito Emmett cuando se bajo del coche y yo claro me puse coloradisima.

– Eh… yo tenia… mmm… algo urgente lo siento – trate con todas mis fuerzas que la mentira me saliera bien pero Alice me vio con su mirada matadora, Emmett con su mirada confundida y Jasper y Edward con una mirada divertida. Asi que lo intente de nuevo. – ¡Vaya Emm te voy a extrañar! Y pues fue un gusto conocerlos a ustedes tambien – agrege.

Nos encaminamos hacia donde los pasajeros debian abordar. Alice y Jasper fueron a ver los vuelos y Emmett fue a comprar golosinas. Asi que Edward y yo nos quedamos solos. Estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía nada que decir asi que me dedique a vagabundear con la mirada hasta que me tope con sus ojos color esmeralda. Me observaba atentamente.

– Oye lamento lo de anoche – solto derrepente con una sonrisa exquisita – yo solo queria…

Se cayó derrepente y su mirada me deslumbro totalmente. Y por segunda vez se acerco a mí lentamente pero yo me quede congelada esta vez.

– Ouch! – _¡Hay no, otra vez no! ¡Grandisima idiota! ¡¿Qué, se te olvido como besar o qué? _Reaccione tarde y me acerque demaciado deprisa y nuestras narices chocaron estrepitosamente. Crei que le habia roto la nariz de lo fuerte que chocamos, pero el se reia, seguramente de mi, sosteniendose la nariz. Edward seguia riendose cuando Alice, Jasper y Emmett regresaron pero no dijo nada. El vuelo de los chicos era el segundo en la tabla asi que nos dirigimos todos a donde Alice y yo los ibamos a despedir. Alice ya estaba llorando para cuando llegamos ahí y se avalanzo a los brazos de Jasper y lo beso apasionadamente. Voltee rapidamente, no era necesario que me demostraran que ellos si podian besarse, pero me tope con la mirada de Edward me miraba muy triste y estoy segura que yo lo veia de la misma manera. Y en ese momento anunciaron su vuelo, asi que me acerque a el, pero emmett me tomo por la cintura y empezo a chillar.

– Wow peque te voi a extrañar encerio te quiero mucho – y me abrazo fuertemente.

– Emm… No…res…pi…ro... – dije entrecortadamente pero me solto con una risita y fue a abrazar a su hermana.

Me voltee de nuevo para despedirme y Jasper se acerco

– ¡Bella fue un gusto conocerte al fin! Cuida de mi Alice, ¿si? – le asegure que asi seria y fue otra vez a los brazos de su amada. Y alfin pude despedirme de el. Me acerque lentamente y me rodeo con sus brazos le devolvi torpemente el abrazo sin decir una sola palabra.

– Adios Bella – susurro suavemente en mi oido. – Gracias por todo – añadio. Me separe lentamente y nuevamente sus ojos me atraparon; solto mi cintura y tomo mi rostro firmemente entre sus manos para evitar que me moviera. Al fin sus labios se posaron sobre los mios pero yo no reaccione. Me quede helada. Sus labios trataron de provocar alguna reaccion en los mios pero yo estaba frita. Mis ojos abiertos y mis labios sellados con dios sabra que cosa. Trate de reaccionar pero no sabia donde estaba el interruptor en mi cabeza. Se separo de mí y en sus ojos habia confucion, disculpa y más tristeza.

– Adios Edward – fue lo único que pude articular despues de unos segundos.

Entonces se fue. Y casi no sabia de su vida exepto porque Alice me contaba alguna trivialidad acerca de el. Creo que fui muy convincente cuando un dia despues le dije que no queria saber nada de el. Estaba enojada con el porque trato de besarme y furiosa conmigo ¡por no aprovechar!...

END FLASH BACK

No fui conciente de en que momento me sente en el sillon de la sala de Alice. Lo único que tenía en la mente era el rostro de Edward. Aun me preguntaba porque no había podido besarlo; aparte de las razones obvias. Porque me había comportado tan torpe al tratar de besarlo. Porque trato de besarme antes de irse. Porque no me dijo nada despues. Eran unas de las mil preguntas que me habia hecho y que trataba de olvidar; pero ahora no tenia sentido tratar de detenerlas.

– No puede ser – repetí más claramente.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? – dijo mi pequeña duende con un tono agudo de preocupacion. Sentia que me faltaba el aire pero habia una pregunta más que debia hacer.

– ¿Cuando vienen Alice?

– En… una semana… creo.

Perfecto tenia una semana para esconderme… es decir prepararme. Claro no habia descrito eso en mi pequeña lista porque encerio preferiria olvidar eso. Además lo mas seguro es que el ya lo hubiera olvidado todo. Nadie recuerda los sucesos de hace un año; ((bueno yo me abia esmerado por no recordar...)) asi que no debia preocuparme. Mucho.

* * *

**=3... ke tal? les gusto... kieren matarme? kieren ke siga? Diganme, diganme...**

**Espero ke les aya gustado... no llegue ni a 5 reviews T.T... pero por las 2 lindas ke me dejaron reviews... i por las otras bellezas ke me leyeron i dejaron su alerta.. i por las ke me leyeron porke las oblige... jajajaja... aki esta la continuación...**

**Chicas/os... encerio gracias por leerme se ke son bastantes.. pero les agradeceria ke si se toman la molestia de leerme dejen un review.. solo es para poder agradecer a cada uno de manera mas personal.. y contestar dudas o preguntas o sugerencias o solo para decir "cool" o "puaj"... jajaja aun estoi incorporandome al mundo de la escritura i me gustaria tener sus criticas constructivas... jejejeje un super abrazo a todas/os.. ke sueñen con robgelitos y kristen-hadas...**

* * *

Esta historia esta vez se la dedico a todos los ke me lean pero esta vez kiero acer una mencion especifica...

**Rosse…** compañera, amiga, complice, HERMANA!... gracias por todo.. encerio sabes ke te kiero muchisimo... eres una de las personas mas especiales e importantes en mi vida... gracias por escucharme siempre ke lo necesito... y por tus consejos... sabes ke te super amo! y ps ke me siento re orgullosa de ti.. Todas mis buenas vibras estan contigo donde kiera ke estes... ojala algun dia tu tambien estes orgullosa de mi... te mando un mega abrazo y un hiper beso! TK!

* * *

Niños y niñas lindos guapos altitos bajitos gorditos flakitos blankitos morenitos ((as)) de por alla i por akulla... pero sobre todo SEXYS... REEEVVIIIIEEEWWWS!


End file.
